Intertwined Destinies
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: You may hate me, and I accept that. But I want you to know that I still love you. I love you so much it hurts, but I don't care. I never stop thinking about you, not even for an instant. You know this more than anyone else, Kikyo...[InuxKik][Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't even own my own cell phone! D: How sad is that? 

A/N. Tee-hee, it's been so long since I've written Kik/Inu stories. :D Me likes this couple, but Sess/Kik is better!x) Read, enjoy, and review, you fools. xD

**DBSK** owns **One**. ;-; **One** is in Korean, but I used English translations in this fic, so all you guys won't be like "O.o We ain't Korean, yo!" -sighs- I wish I could own their songs... and them too...Ehehe.. :D I'm not possessive, guys! I was just kidding...Well, partially. xD They're too old for me, anyway...DDD: Why do I have to be so young? D:

* * *

Had it been so long? 

It seemed to have been an eternity, yet it also seemed like it happened just yesterday.

She changed, Inuyasha realized, staring intently at his former love, studying her blank face, searching for any traces that remained the same, that hadn't been altered that fateful day.

What about her changed?

Everything...

Her appearance was the same - the silky strands of dark hair, as black as onyx; the flawless skin, smoother than silk and the color of pearls caught in the sun; the hazel eyes that drew him deeply into their mysterious depths.

But...she changed.

She was more cold, more emotionless, more distant...just different.

Her eyes possessed no warmth, nor did her cold words to him. She was so close to him, yet she seemed so far away, and he couldn't reach her, even though he could reach out and touch her. Her expression was empty and blank, which was awful, because it seemed just like yesterday that her lovely face held such happiness and joy. It seemed like an eternity since she smiled or laughed.

He wanted to see her smile again. Really smile again. A smile that could be determined as a smile. A happy smile. A true smile.

He wanted to hear her laugh again. Really laugh again. A laugh that wasn't made out of sadness and self-pity. A happy laugh. A true laugh.

She never smiled or laughed anymore. All because of him.

Ignoring the light breeze that played with her black hair, she stared coldly and icily at him, the coldness in her eyes slightly sending shivers of confusion and dread running down his spine.

"What brings you here, Inuyasha?" she muttered bitterly, emphasizing his name with a mixture of disgust and another feeling he was afraid of comprehending...Hatred?

He didn't say anything for a while as he silently stood there rooted to the spot, thinking about what thoughts surged through his mind and what feelings raged within his heart when his sharp nose caught the scent of his beloved. Hope...concern...happiness...relief...joy...love.

Love.

He finally met her eyes. "I just wanted to see you, Kikyo," he explaied quietly. "I...was worried..." He must have sounded stupid.

He didn't doubt her strength. He knew she was capable of defending herself from danger, yet her life was still his, and if it was lost in any way, it would be his fault.

He was concerned about her, yet the feeling within his heart for her was stronger than that. Desperation to see her again, to talk to her again, to hold her again. He just couldn't stop thinking about her, not even for a moment. Seeing her in person was more pleasant than his mere thoughts. Just seeing her was better than anything else in the world.

_The I had about tomorrow have suddenly arrived with the touch of your hands_

_It may be too late _

_I wasn't able to say when I've been keeping my feelings hidden_

She narrowed her eyes slightly, obviously disgusted and unsatisfied at his response. "You were worried about me?" she scoffed scornfully. "Is that all? You doubt my strength? You believe that I am not capable of defending myself from Naraku? Inuyasha."

Once again, she emphasized his name with the same disgust and hatred she had always held for him. "I am not the woman you thought me to be. I am not the emotional, helpess, and weak woman I had once been. I changed, Inuyasha. I changed ever since I pinned you to that tree."

"But I didn't, Kikyo," he reminded her softly, advancing a step toward her. She flinched, but didn't respond. "My feelings for you never changed, even if yours have. I still care about you." He mentally kicked himself. Cared about her? Was that all? He loved her!

Kikyo laughed dryly, as if laughing at the absurdity of his words. "I would be touched, Inuyasha. I would be, if your words were really true. I am not the gullible fool I had once been."

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha's amber eyes softened. Behind the disgust and distaste in her words, he could clearly hear sadness and longing. Sadness from the belief that his words were lies. Longing from the wish that his words were true.

"Kikyo," he repeated her name once more. She flinched again. She hated it when he said her name. It was full of such warmth and another feeling she was afraid to comprehend. It reminded her of the love they never had, the love that never was, yet was destroyed that fateful day.

"Why...why don't you ever smile anymore?" Inuyasha found himself asking. The hatred never left her eyes, yet a flash of surprise flickered through them before disappearing completely. She had obviously never anticpated him asking her that question. She averted his eyes and stared down blankly at the ground, her eyes vacant and empty, as if she were pondering carefully. Her head lifted slightly and her brown orbs met his.

"I have nothing to smile about," Kikyo replied coldly, yet the thickness of the chill in her voice was thawed with the weight of sadness.

"Of course you do, Kikyo," Inuyasha urged gently. "Every person has something in their life to be happy about. To smile about..." His eyes softened once more. He hoped she would read the message in his words. "Even if you have lost everything you once had...there is still something to smile about." He hoped that he was the one who made her smile.

Kikyo's head snapped back up suddenly, her eyes flashing with anger. "You're right, Inuyasha, and you're wrong. I lost everything. My sister, my duty, my soul...and I lost...y-" Kikyo stopped herself abruptly at the word and hurriedly continued on. "I lost everything, Inuyasha. I have absolutely nothing to smile about."

"Kikyo. You just have to keep thinking," Inuyasha reassured urgently. "There _is_ something to smile about."

She rose to her feet suddenly from her sitting position, her eyes blazing with rage, exasperation, and another feeling he couldn't analyze. "No!" she shouted angrily at him. "There is nothing to smile about! I am not that girl! I do not have friends and a family who loves me! I have nothing! I am not like her, Inuyasha!" she cried out, clenching her fists, trembling with anger.

Inuyasha was taken back by her sudden and angry outburst. He stood there, rooted to the spot, dumbfounded. He finally mustered the words.

"Do you hate me, Kikyo?"

_What do you feel?  
_

_What do you feel behind those eyes that look toward the future? _

_Is it all mine? I think I'm alive_

_Thank you for giving me everything_

She stared at him intently, her eyes narrow and cold. Then she averted his eyes, concentrating her icy glare out into the horizon. "My feelings changed, Inuyasha." Here, she turned her cold stare back to him. "And so have yours."

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he advanced toward her, his arms twitching slightly, as if he were trying to hold back the powerful urge to embrace her and hold her in his arms. "No, they haven't. My feelings never changed."

"How can they be as strong..." Kikyo demanded angrily. "...if they are for another as well?"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, frozen by her words. She glared icily at him, triumph and anger burning in her hazel eyes. He turned away. Of course she was talking about Kagome.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't hurt both of them...He loved them both...

Why was it so hard?

Because.

Because his conscience and heart that loved both of them refused to hurt any of them.

But he'd hurt one of them, in the end.

Without intending to, he'd hurt them.

Both of them.

He blocked out the guilty and ashamed feelings within him and approached her quickly. "Kikyo," he called her name again, her name rolling off his tongue with a sweet yet bitter flavor.

She shot him a cold glare, as if warning him to stay away, or ordering him to stop repeating her name. She hated the way he said her name, with such false love. She hated it when he tried to convince her he truly loved her. She hated him.

"Kikyo...you loved me..." he tried to plead with her. "...and I loved you too!"

A harsh force struck his cheek roughly, knocking him to the ground. Stun and confusion overcame him as he lay on the ground, heat burning inside the flesh of his cheek. Inuyasha's hand caressed the flesh where he had been struck, and he stared up at Kikyo with horror and shock. It was then he realized. She struck him. Hard. Powered by her anger and hatred for him.

"Lies," she hissed furiously, yet calmly. She glared down at him coldly, her hand dangling by her side, yet her other one - the one that obviously struck him - was clenched into a fist, shaking uncontrollably.

"If you loved me, why did you leave me for another?" she demanded angrily, yet deep within her words, he could hear sadness and loneliness. "Betraying someone is not love." She looked like she had the urge to laugh at her misfortune, cry at her misery, and run away from her life all at once.

She took in a deep breath. "You are right about one thing, Inuyasha," she whispered smoothly, sadly, and angrily all at once. "I did love you. I _loved_ you. But I do not love you anymore. How can I love a traitor?"

Her words hurt harshly, more painful than ten thousands swords stabbing into his heart. It wasn't her slap that hurt. It was the truth that scarred him deeply - he betrayed her, and because of that, she hated him.

He was torn between two women with the same soul. How could he choose?

One of them would be hurt in the end. But he couldn't hurt them...he just couldn't!

But he was. Realization struck him at that moment, as he fingered his bruise and stared up heartbroken at Kikyo. He was hurting both of the women he loved. Running off to Kikyo hurt Kagome, and staying with Kagome hurt Kikyo. He was betraying both of them!

Kagome was the one who freed him from the tree and healed his heart, bestowing on him the love Kikyo had given him.

Kikyo was the first one who understood him and accepted and _loved_ him for who he was.

They were the same soul, but they were two different people. How could he choose between the two?

His head spun around in a furious daze as his heart throbbed with pain and sorrow. Kikyo stared down at him blankly, her expression showing no signs of pity or sorrow. She turned away.

"Leave, Inuyasha. No matter how much I hate you, I will not take your life. But if you leave me no choice, I will. I changed, Inuyasha, and you have to accept that. What once was was beautiful, but it is gone. I love you no longer, and your feelings for me now are nothing but pity and sympathy. We were never meant to be. Now, go."

It was as if she rehearsed those lines, speaking with such delicacy and ease, as if she had practiced those lines for the time she would speak them. Kikyo's hazel eyes flared with a burning flame that deepened his pain as she stared icily at him, as if trying to drive him away with her cold glare.

Inuyasha was crying. No, tears weren't falling from his eyes, but they were building rapidly. He had never cried, except when he believed Kagome died, but those tears were different. Kagome was well and alive. Now he wanted to cry, really cry for what he truly lost, and could never get back.

His stomach was heaving and churning, as if he were being tossed repeatedly into the air. His heart throbbed painfully, as if someone had pierced a sharp sword through his heart and twisted and twisted, choking the life out of him. His body was trembling uncontrollably as he struggled to silently rise to his feet.

He wanted so badly for this moment to be a nightmare. He just wanted to wake up from it. It hurt too much to be a nightmare, yet it was too real to be a horrible dream either.

He wanted to run away.

Run away from the woman he loved, yet she, in return, hated him.

Run away from the truth.

Run away from himself.

Inuyasha cried without tears. It was killing inside, seeing the twisted expression of his love, so angry and full of hatred for him. It hurt, knowing that he betrayed her. It pained him, knowing that she hated him so much.

"Kikyo..." he managed to begin, his hoarse voice coming out all husky and choked, as if she were strangling him at that moment. He raised his head and his sad eyes met her cold ones. "You may hate me, and I accept that." He was lying, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He accepted it, he supposed, but half-heartedly. If his heart was even whole to begin with.

"But I want you to know..." he continued shakily, trying to stifle his tears. "...that I still love you. I love you so much it hurts, but I don't care. You're worth more than anything in the world to me. I never stop thinking about you, not even for an instant."

Here, he approached her, not caring what her reaction would be. Her eyes remained glued to the ground, and she didn't say anything, to his relief, but this also dismayed him more - she felt nothing, hearing his words.

He stopped in front of her, and her hazel eyes rolled up to meet his, as blank and cold as ever. Her stone-cold eyes held no warmth, no acknowledgement, no love, nothing. She truly did hate him. She always did. She always would.

He gritted his teeth slightly, trying to force back the tears that were truly forming in his eyes at that moment. He slowly knelt on one knee, his bangs brushing slightly into his eyes as he bowed his head low. "You know this more than anyone else, Kikyo..."

_Someday I´ll lay my love on you  
_

_Baby I don´t wanna lose it now_

_Just one, there's only you _

_Let each day be like the first time we met _

_You're the reason I live_

_These feelings are only for you_

_You know_

A single tear squeezed its way out of his right eye and slowly slid down his cheek. Kikyo didn't respond, but she stared down intently at him, her eyes vacant and unreadable. He wasn't sure if she was glaring or staring coldly at him, but judging by the long, cold silence that followed, his words had no effect on her.

The entire dam burst now. His tears spilled out from his eyes, trickling down his cheeks as he hung his head low, concealing his teary eyes from view within the dark shadow that loomed over his golden orbs. The tiny droplets dropped soundlessly onto his neckline, sliding down his flesh and sinking into the red fabric of his cloak.

"Inuyasha." She spoke his name barely above a whisper, yet this time, even though she spoke in a monotone, her voice contained no anger nor hatred. He wasn't even sure what feelings were hidden in her words. He continued to cry silently, his eyes concentrating on the green grass he knelt on, the area where she stood.

"Inuyasha," she repeated his name once more. Inuyasha didn't respond. She exhaled quietly, not from frusteration nor exasperation, but from a feeling she nor Inuyasha could comprehend. Inuyasha felt two perfectly-shaped palms rest on his head, caressing his silky hair gently. He finally had the strength to lift his head, and his eyes met Kikyo's. Her eyes weren't angry nor bitter like before - they were clear and warm now, as if she had purified the hatred within her.

One of her pale hands removed themselves from his head and reached up for her face. She lowered her head ever so slightly, concealing her eyes from view. Her hand gently rubbed the area under her eyes, and he stared up at her in surprise and confusion, wondering if that area of flesh itched. When the shadow finally subsided and allowed him to have a clear view of her eyes, he was shocked to see that her eyes were filled with tears.

"Kikyo...?" he questioned, bewildered.

She tried to stifle her tears, but they streaked down her face silently. "Inuyasha...I am sorry. I am so sorry..." she whispered mournfully, her voice tainted with sadness.

"Kikyo?" He was more confused and bewildered.

"It hurt me as well, Inuyasha. It hurt, hating you. I was just so angry and sad...knowing that we were never meant to be. And...I just thought...if I hated you, you would hate me too...and go on and forget about me..." She sobbed quietly, dropping to her knees before him. He smiled weakly, wanting and not wanting to smile, but he couldn't help himself.

He understood her motives.

He understood her feelings.

He understood her life.

He understood her.

_The past days tell me __that love can be for eternity _

_At the end of each day, __wait for me_

_I'm so happy loving you_

With no reluctance or hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, drawing her closer to his body as he pulled her into his warm embrace. "It's all right, Kikyo. It's all right."

Her response was a choked, soft sob as she buried her face in the soft fabric of his red cloak. He felt relieved, pleased, and overjoyed all at once, knowing that he was there for her when she needed him.

"But why...? Why couldn't you hate me?" she questioned softly, her voice slightly shaky as she tried to control her emotions.

Inuyasha sighed, burying his face in the soft blanket of her raven hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of her hair and skin. "I just couldn't, Kikyo. My feelings for you will never change."

Kikyo wanted so badly to break away from his embrace, but just this once, she decided to melt into it. Just once.

"This is not right, Inuyasha. You...we can't be together. She..." Kikyo tried to plead with him. It wasn't right. Even if her reincarnation had stolen everything away from her, unintentionally, Kikyo still couldn't hate her more than she could hate Inuyasha.

"I have been thinking about that," he admitted, taking hold of her forearms and pressing his forehead against her cheek. "And...I know it isn't really fair to you. Both of you." He paused to rise to his feet, as well as gently dragging Kikyo up with him.

"And...I want to make it right. I made a promise to Kagome that I'd stay a half-demon for her. Now, I'll make a promise to you. I'll always be with you, even if I am not truly with you. I'll come back to you, someday. I promise."

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo sighed sorrowfully, her sad eyes glittering slightly as she stared longingly at him. "Please do not make promises you will not keep."

"I swear, Kikyo, I will keep my promise. I'll come back to you."

_We can last forever, anywhere in the world _

_Just one, there's only you _

_My one and only love _

_There's no one else besides you _

_I know this, I'll believe it _

_For eternity_

Kikyo tried to smile, but she couldn't. She knew her heart would melt at his heart-warming words, only to break once more, knowing they were all lies. Her doubt and uncertain feelings must have showed on her face, because he hugged her again, his grip on her tightening. She wanted so badly to embrace him back, but she just couldn't. After all of these seasons she pretended and didn't pretend to hate him, it was hard turning back time and going back to that happy moment where she would spill her love for him.

"I promise, Kikyo. I promise," he whispered reassuringly, his warm breath caressing her bare neck.

She sighed quietly as she finally allowed herself to succumb to him. She half-heartedly curled her arms around his muscular form, gently pressing his body against her own.

Inuyasha released her suddenly and abruptly, and she lowered her head, concealing her eyes from view, trying her best to stifle her tears. He was surely going to leave now, and he'd never come back. She'd wait and wait, and wait and wait, but he would never come back. She knew that, and surely he did too.

His hand quickly whipped out to catch her chin, cupping it gently as he swiftly yet slowly lifted her face so her eyes were locked onto his faithful ones. His face drew closer to hers, and she closed her eyes involuntarily. His lips met hers, caressing the soft skin of her delicate mouth. His lips were silently sending her messages, as if begging her to succumb to their seductive heat, yielding her to caress them, pleading with her to express her love for him through an affectionate kiss they could have never shared in the past.

The feeling of his soft lips against her own was so familiar and wonderful. It was as if they had gone back in time to that day during sunset. The day he made that promise to her, which was unintentionally broken. The day where they shared their first kiss, full of passion and love, more stronger than anything else in the world.

She willingly kissed him back, enjoying the warm, shy wetness and indescribable taste that was Inuyasha's soft lips. She silently and gently lay her arms on his each side of his chest, resting her hands on his shoulders to support herself and to let herself meet his height. His arms wrapped around her slender figure, pressing her soft, warm body against his own. Kikyo's mind called to many different scenes - to the time she first met him, to the day at the sunset, to the day she was ressurected, to the night he claimed her life as his.

_How did you find me, among all these people? _

_I'm moving towards you now_

_I pray for this love to be true, now matter where we are _

_Miss you, my baby you _

_Stay with me a moment longer _

_Like a lie, live around time _

_Throughout each changing day..._

She wondered if she should break away from his embrace and kiss, but his arms weren't ready to let her go yet, nor were his lips willing to leave hers. When an eternity passed, he finally broke away, a streak of moisture upon his lips.

"Kikyo, I love you," he sighed quietly, releasing her reluctantly.

Kikyo smiled weakly, faintly. She touched his cheek gently, and although it was like the feeling of a butterfly upon the skin of his face, a tingling sensation engulfed his entire body and a beautiful type of warmth surged within his heart. "I love you, too," she whispered back softly, her hand reluctantly leaving his face, knowing it was his time to leave.

"I'll come back."

Kikyo nodded slowly and half-heartedly, but she willed herself not to cry. She had lost everything in her life. She had just reclaimed him in that short moment. Now, he was leaving once more. Leaving her all by herself. Would she ever see him again?

He promised. He was not one to break promises, even if he did unintentionally break one.

They were taking different paths. They'd experience what their paths had in store for them...alone.

However, the reassuring look in his eyes promised her that his path would eventually lead back to hers. They'd be together once more.

Kikyo did not doubt his words, did not doubt the reassurance in his eyes, did not doubt his trust, did not doubt him. He would return to her...

He flashed her a faint, happy smile of love before turning his back on her and walking away slowly. Her longing gaze stung his back, in a sad yet painless kind of way, almost making him want to run back to her and stay with her, promising her that he would never leave her. But his heart knew what was best, and it told him he couldn't be with her. Not yet.

She watched his retreating back with a heavy heart, filled with so many emotions that she wasn't sure if her heart was strong enough to contian them all. Inuyasha turned back, his eyes full of faith and hope, his smile full of love and affection.

"I will come back to you someday, Kikyo. I promise."

She smiled back, a part of her heart and soul vanishing from her body and reappearing into Inuyasha's where they would rest until they were reawakened. When he came back, they would be reawakened. And she'd wait for that day. "I know you will..."

_Someday I´ll lay my love on you_

_Baby I don´t wanna lose it now_

_Just one, there's only you_

_Let each day be like the first time we met _

_You're the reason I love, these feelings are only for you _

_You know..._

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Kikyo wandered aimlessly in the field, walking slowly towards the area where the Sacred Tree was located, the area where they left each other in their first and second lives.

She reached the Sacred Tree quickly, and she stared silently and longingly at its trunk. A year ago, she had carved an engravement with her arrow into its thick trunk. The words that strung together in her engravement held such deep meaning, and seemed to sing out its sorrowful hymn out to the world.

Kikyo sighed sadly. It had been such a long time. How many years had passed, she didn't know. He probably forgot his promise. Her sad eyes trailed down the tree's trunk as her hand slowly slid down the bark, tracing each and every word.

_One look_

_One smile_

_One touch_

_One embrace_

_One kiss_

_One love_

_Two people_

_Two minds_

_Two souls_

_Two destinies_

_One road_

_One journey_

_One ending_

_Together_

Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, her lips parting slightly to form a perfectly-shaped oval. She had never wrote that last word. The outline of the word was more deeper than the outlines of the other words she carved into the tree, as if it had been carved in with a sharper object. She stared intently at the single, solitude word, a word created by an unknown soul, a word that seemed to fit the entire hymn.

"Together..." she whispered slowly, closing her eyes. Her hand slipped off from the tree and clenched into a fist, resting upon her chest. Her mind called to several scenes, all rampaging into her mind, slightly overpowering her from the strength of their happiness and sorrow.

Her pools of deep brown ripples darted upwards at the sky, visioning the sparkling stars illuminating the dark sky that fateful day when she shed her first tears, when he promised her that he would return, when their courses changed to different paths once more. Although it has been an eternity since her eyes captured the sight of him, she could still clearly picture his features.

His beautiful, silky hair resembling the color of the moon, his amber eyes of delicacy, his sympathetic smile, his warm embrace. And she could also remember the reassuring look in his eyes as his lips spoke the words that she'd remember forever...

_-Flashback- _

_"I will come back to you someday, Kikyo. I promise." _

_She smiled back, a part of her heart and soul vanishing from her body and reappearing into Inuyasha's where they would rest until they were reawakened. When he came back, they would be reawakened. And she'd wait for that day. "I know you will."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Did he truly love her?

Was his love so strong that he could never hate her?

Was his love so strong that he would never betray her?

Was his love so strong that he would keep his promise?

Kikyo closed her eyes, allowing an ocean of memories to sweep into her mind, drowning her in their sorrow and happiness, their hope and love. He was beautiful, as his soul and heart was. His golden eyes could always drag her deep into their depths, holding whatever emotion his heart held - happiness, jealousy, loneliness, sadness, love...

Why did his eyes only hold those emotions for her? Did he truly love her that much?

_-Flashback- _

_"Kikyo...you loved me..." he tried to plead with her. "...and I loved you too!"_

_A harsh force struck his cheek roughly, knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha's hand caressed the flesh where he had been struck, and he stared up at Kikyo with horror and shock. It was then he realized. She struck him. Hard. Powered by her anger and hatred for him._

_"Lies," she hissed furiously, yet calmly. She glared down at him coldly, her hand dangling by her side, yet her other one - the one that obviously struck him - was clenched into a fist, shaking uncontrollably._

_"If you loved me, why did you leave me for another?" she demanded angrily, yet deep within her words, he could hear sadness and loneliness. "Betraying someone is not love." She looked like she had the urge to laugh at her misfortune, cry at her misery, and run away from her life all at once._

_She took in a deep breath. "You are right about one thing, Inuyasha," she whispered smoothly, sadly and angrily all at once. "I did love you. I_ loved_ you. But I do not love you anymore. How can I love a traitor?" Her words hurt harshly, more painful than ten thousands swords stabbing into his heart. It wasn't her slap that hurt. It was the truth that scarred him deeply - he betrayed her, and because of that, she hated him._

_He was torn between two women with the same soul. How could he choose?_

_One of them would be hurt in the end. But he couldn't hurt them...he just couldn't!_

_But he was. Realization struck him at that moment, as he fingered his bruise and stared up heartbroken at Kikyo. He was hurting both of the women he loved. Running off to Kikyo hurt Kagome, and staying with Kagome hurt Kikyo. He was betraying both of them!_

_Kagome was the one who freed him from the tree and healed his heart, bestowing on him the love Kikyo had given him._

_Kikyo was the first one who understood him and accepted andloved him for who he was._

_They were the same soul, but they were two different people. How could he choose between the two?_

_His head spun around in a furious daze as his heart throbbed with pain and sorrow. Kikyo stared down at him blankly, her expression showing no signs of pity or sorrow. She turned away._

_"Leave, Inuyasha. No matter how much I hate you, I will not take your life. But if you leave me no choice, I will. I changed, Inuyasha, and you have to accept that. What once was was beautiful, but it is gone. I love you no longer, and your feelings for me now are nothing but pity and sympathy. We were never meant to be. Now, go."_

_-End of Flashback- _

She almost cried at the memory. She hated doing that.

She hated that she made him cry.

She hated making him feel pain.

She hated seeing his face so twisted and pained.

She hated _hating _him.

But he didn't hate her for that.

That made her hate herself even more.

But love him even more.

_-Flashback-_

_Inuyasha cried without tears. It was killing inside, seeing the twisted expression of his love, so angry and full of hatred for him. It hurt, knowing that he betrayed her. It pained him, knowing that she hated him so much._

_"Kikyo..." he managed to begin, his hoarse voice coming out all husky and choked, as if she were strangling him at that moment. He raised his head and his sad eyes met her cold ones. "You may hate me, and I accept that." He was lying, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He accepted it, he supposed, but half-heartedly. If his heart was even whole to begin with._

_"But I want you to know..." he continued shakily, trying to stifle his tears. "...that I still love you. I love you so much it hurts, but I don't care. You're worth everything in the world to me. I never stop thinking about you, not even for an instance."_

_Here, he approached her, not caring what her reaction would be. Her eyes remained glued to the ground, and she didn't say anything, to his relief, but this also dismayed him more - she felt nothing, hearing his words._

He stopped in front of her, and her hazel eyes rolled up to meet his, as blank and cold as ever. Her stone-cold eyes held no warmth, no acknowledgement, no love, nothing. She truly did hate him. She always did. She always would.

He gritted his teeth slightly, trying to force back the tears that were truly forming in his eyes at that moment. He slowly knelt on one knee, his bangs brushing slightly into his eyes as he bowed his head low. "You know this more than anyone else, Kikyo..." A single tear squeezed its way out of his right eye and slowly slid down his cheek.

_-End of Flashback- _

_I know, Inuyasha. I know. _

"Kikyo."

Her eyes shot open at the sound of her name, and her fist slowly unclenched, dangling limply by her side. She slowly turned in a half circle to meet the source of the voice. Her heart rose with hope and disbelief, and a wide smile of joy bloomed onto her face.

"Inuyasha!"

"I came back, like I promised."

He changed, yet he didn't. His appearance was the same, yet something about him seemed different. He seemed as if he had shed the skin of his old life, and another skin of his new life grew back onto his flesh. The timbre of his voice slightly changed, a bit deeper, but still possessing the same pitch he always had. His eyes were slightly narrow than usual, but they possessed the same warmth they always had. He was truly here! He came back! He kept his promise!

Kikyo didn't know what to do. She wanted to run to him and scream out her happiness, she wanted to break down and cry, she wanted to touch and make sure he was real and not an illusion. She had been used to hold in her emotions, having been taught to forever keep them within her heart. She shut her eyes tightly, struggling with the decision to rush up to him and hug him, or cry out her happiness, or to stand there and do nothing.

"Yes...I knew you would, Inuyasha." She dropped to her knees, too weak to stand up, her head spinning, her heart throbbing as it struggled to control her emotions. He rushed towards her and knelt beside her, his expression worried and concerned.

"Kikyo...-" he began, seeing tears trickle down her face rapidly. He frowned in concern, wanting to reach out and hold her. He hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing her cry, especially if it was because he caused her to shed those tears.

"Inuyasha, I missed you so much. I waited and waited...It hurt so much, Inuyasha...I thought you wouldn't come back, but you promised-"

"It's all right, Kikyo," Inuyasha reassured sympathetically, wiping away her tears with a swift gesture of his hand. "Don't cry anymore."

She didn't respond, nor did her silent weeping subside. He threw his arms around her, holding her close, cradling her gently. His embrace alone soothed her greatly, and the tears slowly vanished, leaving only dry trails of moisture upon her cheeks.

Kikyo closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest, wanting nothing else but to melt into his embrace and drown in his love. Inuyasha tilted his head to bury his face in the soft blanket of her black hair, inhaling deeply her fragrant scent. Tilting his head back so he was pressing his lips against her warm forehead, pleasure and gratitude swept over him at the knowledge that he was there for her once more when she needed to let it all out.

"I missed you too, Kikyo. I never thought about breaking my promise...because I had to see you again."

Fresh tears rolled slowly out of Kikyo's eyes again, streaking down her face, leaving new and wet trails of happiness and love. It had been so long since she felt this kind of happiness, a true happiness that would never be destroyed and stolen away from her again. She had been so used to facing a lifetime of misery and loneliness that this all felt like a dream. It was too true to be a dream, yet it was too real to be a dream.

"Kikyo. I have something to show you."

Inuyasha took hold of her forearms and gently pulled her up to her feet. His fingers intertwined with hers as his hand captured hers in a gentle embrace, and he led her slowly to the Sacred Tree. She stared at the engravement she had carved into its trunk, then at the word that wasn't carved by her hand. It was then that realization struck her, in the most happiest and pleasant way. She turned to face Inuyasha, smiling widely as her eyes glittered with the joy her heart held.

"Inuyasha..." she finally mustered out, her voice barely above a whisper. Her heart throbbed with love, not a painful, longing kind, but the real kind, the beautiful, true meaning of love.

A smile bloomed onto his face at the happy expression of his beloved's beautiful face. He quickly closed the distance between their bodies, feeling the warmth radiating off her body as she was pressed against his body within his embrace. He then closed the distance between their lips, engulfing her lips gently and softly. Under the Sacred Tree, they shared the most passionate kiss and most affectionate embrace the world could ever bestow upon any lover.

The star-crossed lovers' paths led to each other once again, this time to a beautiful paradise where they'd be together for an eternity. When they left their old lives and into their new ones, the engravement on the tree never died, and never would. The engravement would be the words that carried their love, which would never die as well. All of the words possessed a beautiful heart that held the emotions of the soul of the priestess, but the last two words were the freshest and the most meaningful, carved in by another soul that wasn't the shrine maiden Kikyo.

And if you went to that same area where they were reunited, your eyes will be drawn to the Sacred Tree. There, the words engraved into the Sacred Tree, carried the love of a priestess and a half-demon that would transcend time.

_One look_

_One smile_

_One touch_

_One embrace_

_One kiss_

_One love_

_Two people_

_Two minds_

_Two souls_

_Two destinies_

_One road_

_One journey_

_One ending_

_Together forever

* * *

_

A/N. Sappiness and cheesiness again. You guys are all like "-.- When will the sappiness stop?" And I will be like "Ehehe...when I own DBSK! xD"

The poem or w/e it's called is by the author **Melissa Higgins. **

The cutesy Kik/Inu scene with the kneeling and crying thingy was based on **Micky's Reverse Theater. **x)

-makes Voodoo dolls of readers and forces them to review- REVIEW, DANGIT! D:


End file.
